


惡作劇

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 看著安東尼奧沈醉在音樂中的幸福模樣，弗朗切斯科突然很想惡作劇一番。





	惡作劇

**Author's Note:**

> 一點肉湯，只是想摸點雙薩兄弟  
> 安東尼奧→Flo薩  
> 弗朗切斯科→班薩

惡作劇  
MOR/ 雙薩（班薩Flo薩）

輕快悠揚的琴聲從緊閉的房門內傳來。  
安東尼奧．薩列里專注於此刻，撫弄琴鍵的雙手似愛人的輕觸般溫柔，流暢的樂音中充斥他的喜悅和陶醉。  
弗朗切斯科在悄悄推開琴房的木門時，首先看見的即是這幅寧靜美好的畫面。  
看著安東尼奧沈醉在音樂中的幸福模樣，弗朗切斯科突然很想惡作劇一番。  
他放輕腳步，慢慢地踱至安東尼奧身後，閉著雙眼、全神貫注聆聽音符的安東尼奧並未察覺。  
直到弗朗切斯科的手不懷好意地撫上他包覆於貼身馬褲下的豐腴大腿，安東尼奧才驚覺兄長的到來。  
安東尼奧被毫無預警的親暱舉動驚得停下演奏，弗朗切斯科貼近他的耳邊低笑，故意以曖昧的低沈嗓音責備道。  
「怎麼不彈了？安東尼奧可不該這麼容易分心啊？」  
一邊說著，一邊輕抿住安東尼奧的耳垂，再以犬齒輕咬。安東尼奧隱忍的驚呼令他相當滿意。  
「繼續彈呀？別在意我。」  
弗朗切斯科以略帶強制的命令語氣說著，安東尼奧只得將發顫的雙手擺回琴鍵上，勉力按下的琴音卻透著虛浮，不似先前飽滿圓潤。  
弗朗切斯科更進一步，熟練地解開安東尼奧的褲頭，將手伸入其中，輕輕包覆尚在沉眠的性器，以指尖摩挲敏感的前端。  
安東尼奧的呼吸倏地混亂，奏出的旋律也凝頓不暢、斷斷續續。  
「兄、兄長，請您住手。」  
安東尼奧的聲音因染上情慾而略帶沙啞，像隻小貓輕撓一樣，惹得弗朗切斯科更興致勃勃。  
想再欺負他更多。  
弗朗切斯科不顧安東尼奧的請求，變本加厲地擼動手中的陰莖，一邊示威性地啃咬安東尼奧的頸部。  
「繼續，彈完這首曲子。」  
顯失水準的鋼琴演奏混雜著安東尼奧的哭音與喘息聲；在掙扎奏完最後一個音符的同時，安東尼奧在一聲高亢的呻吟中達到高潮。  
弗朗切斯科滿意地將沾染精液的手抽出，用拇指將白濁體液抹上安東尼奧帶淚的眼角。  
「你做得很好，安東尼奧。」

弗朗切斯科不久後就領略到幼弟強烈的報復心。  
安東尼奧軟軟地貼著兄長厚實健壯的身軀，將細碎的吻落在弗朗切斯科因持琴而線條緊繃的側頸。  
靈活的手掌鑽入早已被解去的襯衫排扣，情色地在肌膚上游走，挑起情慾的火種。  
琴弓擦拉琴弦發出刺耳的尖銳聲響，安東尼奧濕熱的氣息呼在弗朗切斯科泛紅的耳廓上。  
「怎麼不拉啦？兄長您可不該這麼容易分心呀？」  
安東尼奧愉悅地輕笑著。  
「繼續拉啊？別在意我。」  
弗朗切斯科只得調整姿勢，將輕顫的琴弓重新搭上羊腸琴弦。


End file.
